Choose Wisely
by BoshiEeveeMockingjay
Summary: Come, come, children! In an impromptu game of Truth or Dare, we make fun of Cato! And more, but that bit's irrelevant!
1. Boredom Leads To Strange Things

**Welcome to our story!**

 **Before we get started, this is a side project -probably- as it is on our collab account and we are both currently writing SYOTs! :)**

 **Anyway, we know there are quite a few of these things out there but we haven't seen a recent one and either way we're doing it.**

P. S. I hate Peeta and it probably shows.

 **Ages:**

 **Katniss 19**

 **Prim 15**

 **Buttercup is a cat so unaged**

 **Lady is a goat. End of.**

 **Haymitch however-old-Haymitch-is**

 **Gale 21**

 **Madge 19**

 **Peeta 20**

 **Rory 16**

 **Rue 15**

 **Thresh 21**

 **Chaff Chaff-aged**

 **Johanna 23**

 **Phox (foxface) 18**

 **Finnick 26**

 **Annie 23**

 **Beetee Beetee-and-Wiress-aged**

 **Wiress Beetee-And-Wiress-aged**

 **Cato 21**

 **Clove 19**

 **Brutus Brutus-aged**

 **Enobaria Enobaria-aged**

 **Marvel 20**

 **Glimmer 19**

 **Cashmere 23**

 **Gloss 24**

 **Effie 30**

 **Seneca Crane, 32**

 **Caesar Flickerman, 92**

 **Claudius Templesmith, 9**

 **Cinna 30**

 **Portia 28**

 **Snow old-sadistic-president-aged**

 **Celeste (Snow's granddaughter) old-sadistic-president's-granddaughter-aged**

 **Woah that's a ton of people...**

 **Anyway, Chapter One!**

Boredom leads to strange things

Johanna Mason was bored.

She was bored a lot. Normally she just annoyed people, but today she wasn't in the mood.

So she sat down and thought.

It took precisely twelve seconds before her brain started to hurt.

So she called up Finnick. Finnick, it appeared, was annoyed with her for disrupting his make out session with Annie. Johanna didn't care.

'Can you and Annie come over or something?' She asked.

To her surprise, Finnick said yes. Well, actually he said yes to Annie about something or other, but anyway. Johanna hung up on him before he realised his mistake.

She started plotting and planning what they could do.

She was stuck for ideas almost an hour later when Finnick entered, leading a host of people and proclaiming they were playing Truth Or Dare. Johanna shrugged. It was something to do.

Clove hurled her knife at Finnick, however.

 _What's ruffled her feathers?_ wondered Jo.

'Why is _he_ here?' she asked with disdain, motioning toward Thresh.

'Deal with it Knife Girl.' Spat out Katniss before Jo had the chance to come up with a more cutting retort.

Katniss felt two pairs of eyes boring into her but shrugged them off. However, she looked dejected at Thresh's response.

'Thanks I guess fire girl but I can fend for myself!' Everyone but Rue, Kat and Clove blinked twice. That was the most _they'd_ ever heard Thresh say.

'Whatever guys, can we get on with the game?' Now _everyone_ stared. What was Snow doing here? And his granddaughter Celly? 'What? Haymitch invited me, k?' Accusing eyes turned to the old-ish man.

'As much as I hate to say it, the old cow's right. Now, where can we get a bottle?' Once Gale had said his bit, Rue pointed silently at Haymitch, who was chugging down the contents of a wine bottle, another one by his side.

Prim and Rory made a grab for it, but Madge got it first and span the bottle forcefully.

She grimaced as she and some of the others were spattered with wine.

'Oh. I'd kinda assumed it was empty.' This was met by smirks from Jo, Clove, Cato, Marvel, Brutus, Enobaria and Finnick. Madge blushed.

'Ok- Volts you're starting!' Yelled out Johanna. Beetee huffed before spinning the bottle carefully.

The bottle landed on Clove who immediately yelled out 'DARE!' Quickly followed by 'Come on, yuh old geezer! Show me what you got!'

Beetee's eyes glinted dangerously. He didn't take kindly to being insulted. 'Well then _Garlic_ ' he sneered, 'I dare you to play Seven Minutes Of Heaven with...' his calculating eyes swept the crowd. 'Marvel.' He finished decidedly.

Haymitch snorted and rubbed his hands together. For a change, he was actually _glad_ he wasn't drunk. This was gonna be good.

He found the Marvel-Clove situation very similar to the Peeta-Katniss one. Both boys trailed after the girls, lovesick, while the girls were as oblivious as him to Chaff's one-night-stands' names.

And that was saying something.

He turned his attention back to Clove, who after realising that saying she didn't want to didn't work, had resorted to another method.

'But... but... boy-germs!' Haymitch snorted again. This girl was a hoot!

As she dragged Marvel to the cupboard, she bent down to a slightly distressed Cato and whispered something in his ear... or was it his nose? Haymitch wasn't really sure.

The second Clove and Marvel had exited the room, Finnick grabbed Johanna's arm.

'Cmon JoJo! Put the camera on!'

'No thanks FishBoy. I'm more interested in what Clove said to Cato. And why he looks so distressed right now. Btw nice dare Beetee!' Beetee nodded his head in recognition.

Phox, who had yet to speak, piped up 'she said sorry.'

There was a collective 'ooh' then Seneca pinned Cato to a wall.

'Four minutes left, interrogation time!'

For the next four minutes, Cato was pounded with questions that led the others do discover his secret relationship with Clove. It was almost like an interview. Caesar looked put out when Claudius mentioned this, and rightfully so! _He_ was the interviewer round here!

Cato let out a sigh of relief when Clove and Marvel reentered the room.

'Oy, Clover! Your boyfriend over here told us _all about_ your relationship!' Without batting an eyelid, Clove chucked one of her knives at Cashmere- the unfortunate speaker- who let out a shriek as it pierced her hand.

Outraged, Gloss tried to think of a good insult. Key word being **tried**.

'You... you... you Poopy!' He screeched in unearthly tones before taking Cash to a waiting ambulance. He departed to the hospital with her.

Unfazed, Clove stalked over to her seat, the wild look in her eye deterring the others from commenting. Except Peeta, being the idiot that he was. But Clove ignored him. It wasn't his fault he was stupid. He just was.

She span the bottle and smirked as it landed on Cato. 'Shut up.' She said as he opened his mouth to speak. 'I know you're gonna pick dare.' Cato made no move to protest, proving that he would in fact have chosen dare. 'I dare you...'

Cato held his breath. Clove had the most horrible dares...

'to sing the Gummy Bear Song!'

... and this was the worst yet.

Cato's screams and 'nononononononononononononononono's!' were drowned out by everyone else's laughter.

Unfortunately for Effie, who had her camera/phone ready to film the whole ordeal, so was his TERRIBLE singing.

Cato span the bottle, trying to get his impromptu concert out of his mind.

To no avail.

He stared at Brutus, o the receiving end of the bottle, the look in his eyes challenging him to pick truth.

Unluckily for Brutus, he picked dare.

'I dare you to kiss Enobaria in front of everyone!' He howled in delight.

'Wait, what?' Enobaria bared her unnatural pointy teeth as she spoke, causing the big and mighty Brutus to gulp.

'What's the forfeit?' He asked.

'There was a forfeit?' Clove screeched.

'Yes Clove, there's always a forfeit. And Brutus, you have to take your shirt off and keep it that way for ten hours straight.' Cinna stated calmly.

Brutus didn't hesitate to make his decision.

'Ewww! Put it back on! That's dis-'

'Shut up Katniss.' Said Prim.

 **That's Chapter One! Hope you enjoyed it and we'll see you soon!**

:P

:P

:P

:P


	2. Three Cheers For Buttercup!

**We're back with another chapter already! But that's boring to say. Here; try this instead!**

 **The next chapter's out! What secrets will be revealed?**

 **Find out... After the break.**

audience groans*

 ***ad plays***

 **How often does your washing machine work? Never? Obviously.**

 **Have that problem fixed by the new Washing Machine XL! Only eighteen million dollars!**

 **By Washing Machine x Dishwasher Equals Peeta Mellark**.

 **That's the latest craze in the Capitol New York City. So awkward.**

 **Jk, jk, now let's get on with it! Unless you want another break? No? Oh, okay. This Capitolite is trying to get me to show a dishwasher ad. But I have to listen to you guys. I'll apologise to you in a few centuries, Capitolite!**

 **Also, I still hate Peeta. Bad.**

Three Cheers For Buttercup!

Brutus eyed his victim carefully. Celeste.

Celeste gasped. The bottle was pointing at her.

'Truth Or Dare, Capitol Girl.'

Celeste decided to do something that she wasn't sure if it was allowed or not.

'Grandfather! Grandfather! Help! Do something!'

Snow jumped in front of Celeste.

'Now the bottle is pointing at me! Truth!' _What an idiot,_ Brutus thought.

'Do you have a crush on anyone here?'

Snow blushed. He had a crush on a few. But he picked one.

'Um..um..um.. Buttercup, okay?' Buttercup hissed. Everyone burst out laughing, including his beloved granddaughter Celeste. Buttercup suddenly lunged forward and scratched President Snow, dug his claws deep into his brain.

'AAAAAAAAAAAH!' Snow said.

Prim spoke up.

'Buttercup! What a good boy!'

Celeste smiled. 'Three cheers for Buttercup!'

'Hip, Hip, Hooray! Hip, Hip, Hooray! Hip, Hip, Hooray! And none for luck!'

President Snow stormed out of the room with Celeste. Before he spun on his high heels, that everyone suddenly noticed, he said, 'Well, I never!' Then Enobaria teased him some more.

'Snow, why are you wearing high heels? Are you trying to impress.. Buttercup?' Snow's head became as red as a strawberry, and he left.

Johanna realised that now there was no one to spin the bottle.

'Enobaria, you go. Spin.' Enobaria obeyed, and gaped at the next person.

'Glimmer! Truth or Dare?' She grinned at Glimmer, who frowned. 'Dare.'

'Do make-up on Chaff while he tries to stop you.' Eyes moved to Chaff, who groaned. Haymitch chuckled.

'Anyone got a camera?'

Chaff complained. 'Haymitch, I thought we were friends!'

'Oh, we are. I just want to capture this moment. Because we're friends. Something to look back on.' Haymitch smiled innocently.

After Prim passed Haymitch a camera, Glimmer began her procedure. She managed to get bright red lipstick, pink eyeshadow, mascara and some nail varnish on before she gave up. Haymitch took a picture after every bit of make up was applied.

Glimmer spun the bottle.

'Flickerman. Truth Or Dare?'

Caesar grunted. 'Dare.'

'I dare you to kill someone in here.' Caesar sulked until someone answered his silent question.

'The forfeit is commit suicide.' Madge responded to this.

'Ooh! Who will you kill? Yourself? Or are you selfish? You're going to die soon anyway, you're 92.'

Lots of people pointed at Claudius Templesmith.

'Why me?' Claudius said. He threw a tantrum, then walked out the door.

Caesar grabbed Snow, who'd somehow got back in Johanna's house, and chucked him out the window.

BOOM!

'What was that?' Asked someone.

Phox replied 'a cannon.'

'Flicks' span the bottle and grinned in glee.

'Rory, Truth Or Dare?' Reluctantly, Rory muttered something along the lines of truth.

'Finally!' Exclaimed Caesar! 'Now, the question we've all been waiting for... do you like Primrose here?' He held up the hand of a blushing Prim.

'Umm... well... yes!'

 **Aww Prory. Aren't they too cute?**

 **No? I agree!**

 **From now on, expect sporadic updates! :O**


	3. Last Friday Night

**Yay!**

 **I love writing these chapters, as does my counterpart xD!**

 **Any questions, please pop them in reviews. That was not me asking for more reviews :P**

 **I might upload in doubles sometimes, but that only happens when the other half of this account and I write chapters at the same time! Normally we work together so yeah.**

 **My counterpart is encouraged by support!**

 **Anyway, if you have a specific truth or dare you'd like us to incorporate, let us know and we might put it in. However, we still want it to be our story, so we won't use them all. Sorry for any inconvenience :)**

Last Friday Night

Last Friday Night, our beloved friends played Truth Or Dare. They agreed to meet up at Johanna's every Friday, bar the following people:

President Snow, now deceased 

Caesar Flickerman, in prison for murder

Claudius Templesmith, who ran way to join the circus

Celeste Snow, who decided these people were beneath her

AND

Seneca Crane, who wanted to spend more time with his beard 

Now the rest of our brave heroes, who have last week's events fresh in their minds, embark on an epic journey...

"Shut up you stupid Narrator!' That was Johanna. 

"FOURTH WALL JOHANNA, FOURTH WALL!' Isn't Rue sweet?

Anyway, it's time for more Truth Or Dare!

Bam bam bam!

"God, that guy was getting on my nerves." Sighs Gale.

"FOURTH WALL GALE, FOURTH WALL!' There goes Rue again. It's nice to know _someone_ cares about the readers' experience.

Now, it's a goodnight from me! But never fear! Your favourite people are going to play...

TRUTH OR DARE! (Cue appreciative applause)

"Yay! Truth or dare! Wooo!'

Katniss rolled her eyes. 'Well Peeta, seeing as you're so excited, why don't you start?' She suggested in a sugary tone.

'Really? Oh goody! Ooh, I've got a good one!' The blabbering idiot was unaware everyone tuned him out.

"Lady! Truth or dare? Truth? Goody goody! Do you like My Little Pony? It's amazing right? Yeah, Pinkie Pie is amazing! But Rarity is _soo_ much better!' Everyone watched amused as Peeta Mellark the baker's son held a conversation with the voices in his head, convinced that it was Prim's goat he was speaking to.

Prim spin on behalf of her goat, laughing when it landed on her cat, Buttercup.

'Buttercup? _Buttercup?_ I can't believe I've only just noticed this! Who calls their cat _Buttercup?_ ' Prim, annoyed by Wiress' comment, retorted quickly.

'A joyful person.' She topped it off by sticking out her tongue, then left to take Buttercup and Lady home.

'Dang it! Sorry guys, I've got to go! Mum'll kill me for letting Prim go unaccompanied! Bye!'

Katniss left to a chorus of goodbyes and good riddances.

'Thank god Prim's gone! She was getting on my nerves with that incessant chatter to her CAT!'

'I just hated that _goat_. It was staring at me creepy.'

'Well, that's all fine and dandy, but who'll spin the bottle?' Finnick brought up an important question. After a good half hour wasted squabbling, Cato was struck with an idea.

'Wiress- it's her fault we're in this mess in the first place.' Everyone murmured assent and Madge handed Wiress the bottle.

'Annie Cresta.'

'I pick truth!'

'Ok... go tell Peeta that MLP sucks!'

'IT DOES NO... oops.'

'Gale? You... you...' As Annie went over to Peeta, Rory ran out the room, yelling something about betrayal.

'Peeta?'

'Yes Annick?'

'It's Annie. And I just wanted to tell you MLP sucks!'

Peeta and Gale ran off to have a conspiracy meeting or something.

Johanna looked around.

'It appears we've lost half our company. Now, GET THE HELL OUT OF MT HOUSE!'

Everyone split, resulting in no more truth or dare. 

'Shut up dude!'

'FOURTH WALL!'

 **That happened.**


	4. Everybody Hates Cato

**Yay. Another chapter! Whoooooo. After ten chapters of this KatnissEeveedeen and I (MeepBoshiPineBerries) will start an SYOT. :)**

 **Oh. This is a bit dull.**

 **It's been too long, ads! Find out what lies in their minds... After the break**

 **Oh no. There's that stain again. How many of these plates have them? I wish I had a better dishwasher...**

 **Well, now you can! The DishWasher XL is by far the best! Cleans them extra hard. Places them where you want them to go. Automatic. You don't have to do anything! Just leave it alone! Place your unwashed plates anywhere in your kitchen, and the DishWasher XL will sense them, pick them up, and clean them!**

 **By Washing Machine x Dishwasher Equals Peeta Mellark**

 **Damn that ad was long. And boring. Oh, and I really hate that company. I'm going to stop letting them do an ad on my fan fiction.**

 **That's right, Capitolites of Washing Machine x Dishwasher Equals Peeta Mellark! Get off my fan fiction!**

 **Break's done, time for Truth Or Dare!**

Another Thursday Gone. Another Friday. Another Game Of Truth Or Dare. I was your narrator, but now goodbye!

Rue spun the bottle.

'Johanna! Truth Or Dare?' Rue smiled sweetly.

'Truth.'

Rue thought of an enormous bombshell.

'What was the most embarrassing time of your life?'

That was a good one. She had done something SO embarrassing once.

'What's the forfeit if I don't say?'

'Make out with each boy here. Two minutes per boy.'

Dammit. She had to say it.

'Once I.. I stripped down in front of 10 Capitol members to show that I hated my outfit. Anyway, my turn to spin the bottle.'

Johanna no longer seemed mean. She seemed a bit timid. Suspicious. Johanna Mason, timid. Wow.

'Katniss? Truth Or Dare?'

'Truth.'

'Who is your true crush?'

'Peeta, obviously.'

'I don't think you're telling the truth.' said Annie.

A dark red blush crept onto Katniss's cheeks. She sighed.

'Thresh.'

'Yes, Katniss! Forget Team Peeta, and Team Gale! I'm Team Thresh!' exclaimed Rue excitedly.

This raised a whoop from Finnick and Johanna. Silence from Peeta and a gape from Gale.

Suddenly Clove started teasing Cato about the gummy bear song again. **(Chapter One)** Everyone joined in. Cato walked out after a groan.

When Cato came back, everyone continued what had been started earlier. Cato sulked, and then Katniss spun the bottle. Peeta.

'Peeta. Truth Or Dare?'

'Cato says Gummy Bear!' Effie chipped in.

'Shut up, Effie.' Cato said.

Peeta ignored Cato and replied, 'Dare.'

'I dare you to pour a bucket of lemon juice onto the streets, from the window.'

'The forfeit?'

Katniss grinned. 'Claim your undying love for... Prim.'

'I don't have any love for Prim, so I'm going to pour the lemon juice. Cato, bring me some lemon gummy bears that are ready for juicing.'

'SHUT UP ABOUT THAT DAMN SONG!' Cato screamed.

When Peeta poured the lemon juice, a man was walking along. It landed on his head, and it just so happened to be Seneca Crane. A bit got on his beard and he raged. But there was more. Peeta was so stupid he got almost all of the lemon juice on himself.

Peeta spun the bottle. Cato.

'Truth Or Dare, Gummy Bear?'

'Shut Up. Not an option? Okay then, dare. Don't you dare make me sing a song though.'

'Cato, sing the Coconut song.'

'I HATE YOU, YOU DAMN IDIOT! WHATS THE FORFEIT?'

Everyone agreed that there wouldn't be one this time.

'WHAT THE HELL? YOU ALL SUCK!' Cato thundered. Everyone just giggled.

Effie brought out her camera/phone, and this time it worked. Cato sung the coconut song like it was an opera, though.

 **Cato, your hopes of becoming a world famous singer are crushed. Unless you become Cato the Gummy Bear. Then they might build up again. Hmm?**

 **Oh dear. He's such a coconut, isn't he? Another thing to be teased about. :P**

 **Until next Friday.. In Hunger Games time.**


	5. A Second Makeover

**Coconutty Cato will sadly not be made fun of in this chapter. It's a one-off though! :D**

 **Ok, I lied. Sorry Cato!**

 **Also, kind of sad we have no reviews yet. Ah well. Hopefully someone out there will read and enjoy this story of ours. :)**

I can't be bothered to narrate anything! It's Friday of course, they're playing truth or dare. Of course everyone except Rue hates me. 

'Aww, poor narrator!'

'Shut up Rue!' Haymitch nags. Upon hearing what she whispers to Prim-who hasn't brought her animals this time- he continues. 'I'm not grouchy! I just need my booze!'

Cheeks flushed, Rue spins the bottle. Before she can see who it landed on, Prim scoops it up.

'You got to start last week!' She offers by way of explanation.

Prim spins the bottle and giggles while asking Effie truth or dare.

'I bet the old sissy will pick truth!' Sniggers Cato.

'Shut up Coconut.'

'Hey! That wasn't very nice Prim! And you're supposed to be sweet and angelic!'

'So is Rue.'

'Touché.'

'Hello? I pick Dare!'

'Yes Effie! I dare you to do Chaff's makeup!'

'Cmon Prim! Wasn't Glimmer bad enough?'

'I wasn't finished! You also have to put him in a dress, wig and heels!'

Chaff groans. 'I feel like I'm the one being dared.'

'At least you're not Cato.' Points out Haymitch.

Ten minutes later, everyone laughed too much for me to put in a description so you'll have to imagine.

Effie made a fuss about touching the wine bottle, fearing it would taint her, but eventually gave in and smiled encouragingly at her target; Phox.

'I pick truth.' Effie pondered long and hard for a good question. After searching it up on the internet, she finally came up with an idea.

'Who here would you like to make out with if you had to pick?'

'Gale.' Phox replied in a heartbeat.

Gale flexed his muscles while Madge threw Phox a look of disdain, mouthing 'back off. He's mine.' when she thought no one was looking.

Unfortunately for her, Clove saw, but wisely chose to refrain from mentioning it.

When Phox span the bottle and it landed on Thresh, everyone anticipated what his Dare would be.

They weren't disappointed.

'Remind me why I'm doing this again?'

Because Phox dared you to drink half a glass of water while standing on your hands.' Stated Clove, grinning maliciously.

'Right...' was Thresh's reply.

 **Another one bites the dust!**


	6. Hollow Coconutted Cato

**Don't judge the chapter name. In this fan fiction, you can't not make fun of Cato. Come on.**

 **Since KatnissEeveedeen is not doing ads, I am left to the job. Try and survive this one.**

 **My hair dye is fading again. I'm tired of re-dying it. So annoying.**

 **Try ShineDieDye! It Shines. It changes colour. It's colour never fades. It's all that it needs to be. With extras. Only forty eight million dollars!**

 **By KillKillKill.**

 **Don't buy it! It's poisonous! It kills! That's why I said try to survive!**

 **Eh, boring.**

Let's watch Panem's people play some more Truth Or Dare!

Prim gave the bottle that spin. It pointed at Phox.

'Truth Or Dare? Phox?'

'Dare'

'Pretend to be a gummy bear or a coconut until this Truth Or Dare session is over.

'SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL!' Cato shrieked.

'Okay. Be Cato. Not so hard.' Phox shrugged.

'I SAID, SHUT THE HELL UP!'

Phox pushed the bottle round. Haymitch.

'Truth Or Dare, Drunk Guy Abernathy?'

'Dare.'

'Anything you say has to tease Cato.'

'You're failing to be me, Phox.'

'No one said she was trying her best, Hollow Coconutted Cato.' Haymitch pointed out.

Rue started giggling. Katniss joined in, followed by Madge, Annie and Johanna.

Haymitch checked that there definitely wasn't ANY wine in the bottle before spinning it. The victim was Effie. 'Truth Of Dare, Effie? Or Gummy Bear?'

Effie squealed. 'Ooh! Truth!'

'What would you do without your wig? What if it became a coconut?'

'I wouldn't be able to survive! My wig is like my family.'

'Effie, we really didn't need to know that. Did we, Hollow Coconutted Cato?' Haymitch told Effie.

'No we didn't. We didn't need to know that you were alive either.'

Cato just muttered 'Idiot' before walking out yet again.

Effie spun the bottle.

'Chaff! Truth or Dare?' Effie said in a sing song tone.

'Truth.'

Effie searched a good one up again. She didn't find any that she thought were worthy, though.

'How many pints of beer, wine and liquor do you and Haymitch drink every year, average?' Madge butted in, getting sick of Effie's fussiness.

Chaff and Haymitch went out the room to discuss this.

When they came back, Chaff said,

'1,632. Blame Haymitch. He got the 1200. I got the 432.'

'You learn something new every day.' Gale shrugged, since everyone was staring at Haymitch.

 **Oh dear, Haymitch! That's not very healthy for you!**


	7. A Most Splendid Dare

**Hi there! Sorry for not updating in a while.**

 **Nighttimephoenix: yes, you can have that spot. I know about the review thingy so it's fine but I think it's over by now lol.**

 **Credit for Marvel's Dare goes to nighttimephoenix but I changed it a bit to suit the rest of the story.**

The group sat around the fateful bottle. No one was sure why, but Johanna had been forbidden from playing this round despite the event being held at her house.

Haymitch and Effie, making out in a corner, were also banned.

Cato and Clove were off Doing It so they weren't playing either.

An annoyed Portia strutted around the room in one of Cinna's designs- a bikini meant for girls who wanted to... _please_ their boyfriends or husbands.

She span the bottle, dared Finnick to see what Effie and Haymitch were even up to, then left.

Finnick spun the bottle carefully. His eye gleamed when Marvel picked Dare.

'I dare you...'

Marcel wondered why he was so scared. Granted last time he'd done this Finnick had dared him to buy a prostitute for an hour and go at it loudly in the next room, but still!

'... to tango with Rue, complete with a kiss- ON THE LIPS!' Thresh growled menacingly while Marvel retorted.

'No way dude! I'm not kissing my baby sister! Especially as I'm not taking her first kiss!'

'Yeah! It's not happening fish boy.' Finnick hugged as Thresh _actually_ agreed with his twin brother for once.

'Chill guys!' Rue said to her brothers. 'Plus it's not my first kiss! I've kissed plenty of boys before!'

'WHAT?' Yelled out Marvel and Thresh.

 **Done done done now bye sorry it was so short.**


	8. Rue's Secret

**I quit the ads. I quit, I quit, I quit.**

 **What do you mean you're happy?**

 **RAGE But oh well.**

 **No break, so let's get straight to it and make some fun of Cato.**

Brutus looked too see who would get the horrible dare or the decent truth that Brutus had waiting for them. Little Rue, it seemed.

'Truth Or Dare, Rue?'

The scared look in Rue's eyes made Brutus more confident. 'Truth'

'What's your biggest secret?' Most people leaned in excited, except Marvel and Thresh, who though they knew everything about their little sister.

'Well- I- I kinda have dirt on everyone in this room- I tend to eavesdrop a lot.'

Ignoring the looks of anger, Rue span the bottle.

'Enobaria, Truth Or Dare?'

'Dare!'

'I dare you...' Rue wanted revenge on Brutus.

'...to bite Brutus. Then chomp on Gummy Bear. And a bit of Hollow Coconutted Cato.'

'Nice dare, Rue!' Johanna said. She approved.

Enobaria groaned.

'What's the forfeit?'

Rue thought.

'Everyone here gets to pour a bucket of water on your head every time they spin the bottle. And yes, I said every time.'

Brutus was like a brother to Enobaria, so Rue slightly doubted if she would do the dare. Brutus looked at Enobaria pleadingly.

That look shone through, and Enobaria took the forfeit. This angered Rue.

Enobaria spinned the bottle. Katniss. Katniss Everdeen.

'Kat, Truth Or Dare?'

'Dare.'

'Do Cato's make-up to make him look like either a coconut or a gummy bear.'

Chaff and Cato walked out of the door to discuss how much they do not want girls to do make up on them.

When Cato returned, Katniss began the make-up.

True, she failed doing the make-up, but it made Cato look like a banana.

She had dyed his hair bright yellow, put light yellow lipstick on him, applied some gold blush, and topped it off with some fluorescent yellow eye shadow.

'Cato, your such a banana, you know that? Now, get me a gummy bear.' Haymitch ordered.

Katniss spun the bottle. She didn't believe the victim had been asked Truth Or Dare yet. Rue filled the wate bucket, and Katniss did her duty.

'Gloss. Gloss! GLOSS! GLOSS, IF YOU ARE THERE SAY TRUTH! Truth Or Dare?' Katniss called.

'I hear you! Truth!' replied.

'Would you rather... Be brother sister to Cashmere, or not?' Katniss grinned.

'Everdeen, what's the forfeit if I don't tell?'

'Injure Cashmere in some way.'

Gloss turned to Cashmere, who nodded. Gloss stepped forward, knife in hand. He gently drew it across Cashmere's palm. Peeta shrieked, him being the idiot that he was. Everyone spun to look at him.

'What? It's not nice! Gloss, that's very mean!' Peeta let some wind out. Finnick threw him out of Johanna's house.

Gloss fulfilled part of Enobaria's forfeit before he spun the bottle. Annie interrupted.

'Hey, guys! District One asked what if he doesn't tell. He wouldn't mind though, if he'd rather be brother sister with Cashmere. So evidently he would rather not. Lose-lose for you, District One.'

'BOMBSHELL!!!' Gale screamed.

Phox seemed clearly bemused.

Cashmere burst into tears.

Gloss thundered out the room.

Finnick smiled at Annie.

Annie smiled back.

Katniss' eyes widened.

Gale gaped.

Wiress said 'Ooh!'

Johanna told Wiress to shut up.

Beetee kicked Johanna out her own house.

Prim blushed. (No need for that)

Rory growled.

Haymitch had some liquor.

So did Chaff.

Enobaria showed her teeth.

Brutus randomly punched Cato.

Cato hit him back.

Clove slit Rue's doll's throat with a diamond encrusted knife.

Rue sulked Clove into going away.

Marvel kicked Peeta into a hole, and covered it up.

Peeta suffocated to death. (It's Party Time, whoop whoop!)

Madge tripped over some air stupidly.

Cinna began rapping.

Portia told Cinna how bad his rapping was.

Buttercup suddenly became pretty and white.

Lady did nothing.

Glimmer began fixing her hair and accidentally brought Peeta back to life.

 **I hope that this makes up for the last chapter being so short. I think another chapter will be posted soon.**


	9. Checkup

**Hello!!!**

 **Goodbye. This isn't really a chapter just a peek at how the others are doing.**

Johanna has been kicked out of Truth Or Dare, and the new venue is... 

Brutus' Victor Village House.

 **Claudius Templesmith**

Claudius Templesmith was going to give up.

But what would he do?

Maybe he wouldn't give up then. Or maybe he would. Or not. Or..

He flipped a coin. Tails meant he would, heads meant he would. That's how they played in the Capitol.

Tails. Okay then, he would.

He spent a few hours trying to figure out what he would do. Peppa Pig had stopped being made. Same with Mickey Mouse. He believed it was the same with Game Of Thrones. (Definite real irl, I hear 'How sad it is' every day)

No going back to the Capitol then.

Maybe he would visit his grandfather Caesar Flickerman in jail and spend the rest of Caesar's life trying to make him escape. He had tried to kill him though..

No visiting his grandfather then.

He decided to give up the circus before thinking about what to do.

He didn't realise that a show was going on, however.

Backstage, Claudius started looking for stuff. He found nothing. He padded across the circus floor, where his colleague was. He decided that his colleague's name was Jeremy.

He tapped on Jeremy's shoulder.

'Jeremy Cookie, I'm retiring.' Claudius grabbed a chair, stood on it, and spat in Jeremy's hair.

He ran.

Now, back to what he would do. Maybe visit Celeste, and cheer her up. Then maybe he could stay there. Yeah, that sounded good.

Except the guards would maybe kill him, because if he hadn't gone to the circus, then Snow would be alive and he would be dead.

One more choice.

He headed towards Brutus' house. Or was it Johanna's that he needed to go to? Who knew? He would check at Brutus' first.

He picked up the pace.

 **Steve Zaster**

He was just doing a show, and then the kid who thought he had talent but didn't came muttered something, then spat in his hair. Rude.

 **Caesar Flickerman**

Caesar banged on the iron bars once more. If he hadn't played truth or Dare, he would have been fine! He decided that it was deathly.

What would he do while in Jail?

His idea bulb lit up for the first time in his 92 years, and he started the next millisecond.

He would toss the food down the vents. Then he would starve, and end this miserable life. And the police wouldn't even know.

 _Two months later_

A famine struck. Caesar died.

 **Snowy the Capitol Owl.**

Snow had a nightmare about muffins coming and forcing him to eat them. Then came the candy canes. Then some chocolate bars.

That's when the sundaes came. When would he awaken? (Never)

Actually, that 'nightmare' wasn't so bad.

 **Seneca Crane**

Seneca felt sorry for himself. His poor beard!

He fainted from the 'horror'

 **Celestia Snow**

Celestia had her daily sulk festival in a few minutes. Capitolites came from all over the world to see her sulk.

Everyone thought she was sulking because of the death of her grandfather, though. She didn't even like him.

She sulked because a bit of her diamond handbag had stopped being cold. She liked it cold.

 **Brutus' Victor House**

Everyone stared as Claudius Templesmith strutted into the room like he was the king of the world.

'Claudius, can you show us something from the circus?' Phox and Madge chorused.

'No.'

'Ha ha ha ha ha ha, he didn't learn anything. Annoyingly, he's still 100% as stupid as usual.' Haymitch snickered.

'Hollow Coconutted Cato, go and get yourself a coconut. You won't get big, the song lies!'

'True, Drunky Abernathy.' Claudius shrugged.

Rory stared.

Claudius had learned nothing.

 **Wow this chapter only took me like 10 minutes to write!**

 **Don't expect updates every day, just a bunch every now and again.**

 **Idk if that's true. I don't really care if I say the truth ever.**

 **Or do I, sometimes? No clue.**


End file.
